List of communities in Capital Region
250px|right A list of known communities in Capital Region. The list uses an exception. While still in alphabetical order, it uses the Swedish alphabet which means Å, Ä and Ö are separate letters. However, Á, À, É, È and Ü (all of which are used to some degree in Swedish) are not separate letters, so the Yurkish alphabetical order applies to them. They can still be in any order but always after the parent letter (eg. A) and before the next letter (eg. B). Population numbers 2019-07-04 Allyé Hãmlt and Allyé Si are now both listed as villages. Previously both were ghost towns, and before that Allyé Hãmlt was a hamlet and Allyé Si a village. 2019-07-01 No numbers are available for this date but there are data for settlements changing division/s. 2019-05-26 No numbers are available for this date but there are data for settlements changing division/s. 2019-05-01 No numbers are available for this date but there are data for settlements changing division/s. 2019-02-20 Some settlements have changed statuses. 2018-07-01 No numbers are available for this date but there are data for settlements changing division/s. A bunch of grand parishes and settlements were moved from other regions to Capital Region. 2018-04-20 The notable resident of Allyé Tai Vang has passed away as of this date. No other numbers are available for this date, though. Prior to 2018-04-20 Allyé Tai Vang has a notable resident. 2017-06-09 Kapocityu is now populated again. There are no actual numbers for this date. 2015-07-01 No numbers are available for this date but there are data for settlements changing division/s. Kapocityu is still abandoned at this point. 2015-06-06 Settlements with population numbers from this date were located in Vallas Region at the time. Kapocityu is still abandoned at this point. 2014-06-28 An unknown number of settlements (how many?) have entries for population numbers but don't actually have any added. Numbers for this date are available for three settlements that have population numbers newer than this date: * St. Vallas metropolitan area: 11 440 119 ** Metropolitan area was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * St. Vallas: 8 594 285 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Zxálatio: 2 845 834 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Redenborg: 100 585 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Hägsjö: 100 275 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Ballas: 95 936 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Backoytte: 94 878 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Statmoil: 91 556 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Kiewmau: 10 576 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Kiewu: 10 574 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Lindoytta: 6 966 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Toyote: 6 482 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Pobmplca: 5 693 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Söderkroga: 2 694 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Övermo landsby: 496 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time ** Settlement is commonly known as just Övermo * Timråviken: 478 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Götekrona: 414 (209 in Vallas Municipality and 205 in Redenborg Municipality) ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Keujhsaduhnsa: 94 ** Settlement is now located in Province of Fégihnata * Huerhsnasgsdai: 78 ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time * Kapocityu: Abandoned ** Settlement was located in Sécauhninehi (Vallas Region) at the time